Djinn
The Djinn (also known as Genies) are magical spirits or demons. They are spirits found in Arabian mythology. Background They are often found residing, or trapped inside magic bottles or lamps. Some of them are benevolent, who benefit those who freed them, but some malevolent, who avenge those who free them. But generally they serve the person who holds their lamp. Curiously enough, the singular form of the word is djinni and the plural is djinn. Sometimes also spelled jinn or jinni, this is another more accurate name for genies.KQC2E, 457 Djinn are spirits that sometimes taken on the form of men. The djinn are said to be the children of fire who make their homes on the mountain Kaf. Some, however, say the djinn are demons. There are both good and evil djinn, and they can change their form or become invisible at will. One of the kings of the djinn is even claimed to have built the pyramids of Egypt.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 457, 458 The type of Genies known of in the Land of the Green Isles legends are genies that serve their master for life, and whose personalities mirror that of their masters. A genie is a great temptation for the aspiring soul. A genie does not simply turn a one-time favor; however great, and then be done with it. No, a genie, like a faithful dog, belongs to its owner for life - or, that is, for however long the fortunate "master" might keep hold of the creatures lamp. According to the stated "rules", each genie is immortal and each is permanently attached to a given lamp in which they might or might not be trapped for long centuries depending on the whims of their owner or fate. Once the lamp comes into the possession of a man or woman that person becomes the genie`s master and must be obeyed, Genies are very valuable creatures and can do a variety of tricks including transporting a man anywhere on earth, taking any shape the master might wish, and, of course, the ever-popular gathering of great treasures and wealth. A genie does have some limitations, however: it cannot cure ills, change the weather or bring back the dead. And a genie always has a weakness.Guidebook, pg These weaknesses are unique to each individual genie. A genie is also bound to its master in other ways. It is said that a genie is like a mirror; it only reflects its master`s will. If a master is evil minded and cruel, the genie will be also. If a master is generous and kind, so will be the genie.Guidebook, pg Genies of all types can be dangerous many can kill others both through indirect trickery and directly (there is no rule against killing others). It is known that Mali Mellin was ordered to slaughter his master's enemies on the fields without provocation, and even Shamir Shamazel could be ordered to kill his enemies with a razzle dazzle spell (but in general he was ordered to be more discreet in stopping enemies). List of Djinn It was a djinn imprisoned in a brass lamp that aided Aladdin, and it was, perhaps the same one who helped King Graham.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 458 Graham received the lamp in Kolyma. It gave him three treasures, and then departed. In the Endless Desert of Serenia, Graham found a bottle with a vengeful genie, which luckily he gave to the Witch of the Dark Forest rather than opening it himself resulting in the genie trapping the witch in the bottle instead for 500 years. Nothing at all is known about the one imprisoned in the brass bottle Graham found in the Desert Temple. Good or evil, one can assume that it was happy to escape.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 458 There were a couple of genies that serve their masters for life. The most well known is Shamir Shamazel. At first he was serving evil Abdul Alhazred, but after Alexander stole his bottle from Abdul, he followed him, serving the kingdom. His weakness was an addiction to mint. Mali Mellin was another of this type of genie well known genie in Green Isles lore, his weakness was an addiction to mistletoe berries. Aladdin's genie was said to be one of these type of Djinn as well. An efreeti is a creature of shadow and flame, able to shape ship, and has a weakness to silverKing's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow. Behind the Scenes *Genies or Djinn (singular djinni) are spirits of Arabic mythology, and later of Islam. While Angels are made of light, djinn are made of fire and have natures like men, able to be either benevolent or malevolent, and possess vast powers. Suleiman could bind djinn to objects, like lamps. Thence, they found their way into the Arabian Nights fairy tales and western culture. Wish-granting was a later addition; originally, the wishes (i.e., wants and needs) of the master was carried out in the manner of a servant. *They are most often called genie in KQ games, and Genie within the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles (though both genie and djinn are mentioned). *they are classified as Djinn within the An Encyclopedia of Daventry. *Nothing in KQ5 explains why Graham (with positive luck with genies so far) didn't open the bottle himself, or why he gave it to the forest witch, as for all he knew, it could have contained a benevolent Genie granting the Witch wishes for more evil power. This was explained in The Kings Quest Companion, as Cedric warned Graham that there are in fact evil Genies and that he should be wary before opening it. In the game, if the player opens the bottle, he suffers the same fate as the Witch of the Dark Forest did (thus offering a clue to how it might be useful). Genies (unofficial) Genies are mentioned or seen in some of the fan games and stories, see Genies (unofficial). References Category:Djinn category:KQ2 category:KQ5 category:KQ6 Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Arabians Category:Immortals